Imperative
by jichulets
Summary: "Wait for her." "Try with him." Two lives viewed in a series of commands. Two-shot. Drabble-ish.
1. Diaval

**Imperative**

A/N: the idea is to write a story using only imperative sentences. Comes in two parts.

* * *

Be grateful that she saved your life. Promise her a life of servitude in return. Obey her every command. Stay by her side as befitting an honorable raven. Watch her. Observe her actions. Examine her mannerisms. Study her facial expressions. Listen to the lilt of her voice and the cadence of her sentences. Know her, so that you can be of better service to her. Convince yourself that you are only paying attention to the details of your mistress because of your desire to be a better servant. Let her stroke you whenever you're in raven form. Pretend that you do not relish it whenever she does. Argue with her from time to time. Risk being told you're out of line just to amuse her. Assist her in looking after Aurora. Remind yourself that you're her familiar, not her partner in raising a child. Tell yourself that you do not think of your mistress as your mate, and Aurora as your hatchling. Do not be offended when she says true love isn't real. Hide the fact that you think it is, because it's what you feel for her. Forget that you feel it for her.

Try not to be moved when you realize your mistress has learned of true love. Ignore the nagging thought that maybe she'd feel it for you, too. Focus on trying to get out of this blasted castle alive. Remain collected and ready for any command even when you see your mistress writhing in pain. Force yourself to keep moving even when all you want to do is stare because she looks so mesmerizing with her wings back. Avoid being disappointed because of the implication that she may not need you anymore.

Stop trying to forget what you feel for her. Accept the fact that you _love _her. Be content in being by her side, even if you think she won't love you back. Bask in her beauty. Enjoy your time together. Fly with her. Continue watching her. Observe her actions when it comes to you. Examine the changes in her mannerisms. Study the softness and loss of severity in her facial expressions. Listen to the veiled emotions in her voice, the hidden meanings in her sentences. Realize that her regard for you is evolving. Remember that she's had a difficult past, and that she's trying to piece herself back together. Help her in doing so. Steadfastly hold on to the signs of her affection. Give her the time she needs to accept and adjust to what she feels. _Wait_\- for a lifetime, if you must.

* * *

A/N: This is basically Diaval's thoughts. Bit messy compared to my first fanfic, _What Happy Looks Like_, but I still decided to put it up. The idea of writing in only command sentences appeals to me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited (and liked on tumblr) my first Maleval fanfic. It really means a lot. I hope you'd give this one a chance as well. Maleficent's side is next. Cheers!


	2. Maleficent

**Imperative**

* * *

Save his life. Accept his offer of servitude. Make him your wings. Command him to do your bidding. Treat him like a servant. Let the years go by. Act as if he's just a servant, and not your only friend. Pretend that you've not gotten to know him at a deeper level. Assert your bitterness and hurt. Inveigle yourself that you're influencing him and not the other way around. Play dumb to his growing affections. Grudgingly accept his friendship but deny feeling anything more toward him. Feign coldness and indifference.

Ascertain you're doing enough to keep the little beastie alive. Convince yourself that you are only doing this to see the fulfillment of your master plan- the curse. Pay no heed to the developing attachment towards the girl. Ignore the seemingly domestic scenario unfolding- you and him as parents, raising a child as if she was your own. Avoid thinking about what this means for your relationship with him. Remind yourself that you have no relationship whatsoever.

Stop fighting your endearment to the little beastie. Do what you can to save her. Unwittingly break the curse. Realize that true love is not restricted to romantic love. Finally acknowledge that she is your family and that you love her for it. Forget the thought that _he_ is your family, too. Do not succumb to the possibilities following that thought.

End the years of hatred and vengeance. Reestablish the beauty of the Moors. Curtail your reign and live as a normal fae instead. Get used to your wings again. Endeavor to be selfless and give him freedom because you have no need of his wings anymore. Tell yourself that that was all you needed him for. Hide your relief when he chooses to stay. Persist in the belief that you do not know why he chose to stay.

Berate yourself for your selfishness. Understand that he has given you his life, and now his heart. See that he has always been patient with you. Finally take notice of the signs of his affection. Recognize everything he has done for you. Be grateful for his devotion. Acknowledge the fact that he deserves better than what you have given him. Learn that if you can trust him with your life, then you can also trust him with your heart. Dig deep in your knowledge of who he is. Comprehend that he will never hurt you. Let him help you piece yourself back together. Allow yourself to love him. _Try_\- for his sake, and yours.

* * *

A/N: And it's done! Merlin, writing Maleficent's side proved to be trickier than writing Diaval's. I guess Diaval's character is just a lot more maneuverable for me. Please review! Thanks so much for your kind words so far. Oh, I have a new fanfic coming in a few days. It's still Maleval. Drop me a review or a favorite if you're interested in that. Cheers!


End file.
